Voice user interface applications have become commonplace, as businesses seek to communicate with their customers over a medium that customers are comfortable with (voice) while minimizing the resources necessary to support that communication (primarily operators). While there are well developed technologies for supporting these applications once they are operational (e.g., VXML), the technologies used to create these applications, particularly in terms of testing, are not nearly so advanced. Ironically, given the labor saving intent of most voice using interface applications, in many cases testing is performed with actual human testers, rather than using an automated process at all. Further, even in cases where there is some level of automation in the testing process, this automation is generally performed only on the fully deployed system (e.g., robotic callers interacting with a deployed interactive voice response system). This is inefficient, because often the design of an application will be finished before it is ready to be deployed, and so testing must wait until the deployment process is complete, rather than being able to proceed at an earlier stage. Additionally, automation is typically performed using scripts generated by hand, rather than from the original design. Improvements are needed to allow the scripts to be generated from the original design—eliminating errors in manual translation from the specification to the script. As a result, there is a long felt, but unmet need in the art for improvements in the technology that can be used in testing voice user interface applications.